User blog:Yapby/New Omni Evolutions May 2016 - Avant and Krantz
Avant= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10757 |idalt = |no = 1387 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 6104 |atk_base = 2579 |def_base = 2105 |rec_base = 1958 |hp_lord = 8004 |atk_lord = 3234 |def_lord = 2637 |rec_lord = 2445 |hp_anima = 9121 |rec_anima = 2147 |atk_breaker = 3507 |def_breaker = 2339 |def_guardian = 2935 |rec_guardian = 2296 |def_oracle = 2488 |rec_oracle = 2892 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = 0 |lsdescription = 50% boost to HP, boost to critical damage, Spark damage & BB Atk |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage, 100% boost to Spark damage, 200% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = 0 |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on foes, boost Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns & probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |bbnote = 160% boost to Atk, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability infliction, 25% more Spark damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = 0 |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on foes, boost Atk relative to max HP, BB Atk for 3 turns & probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 20% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 300% boost to BB Atk, 30% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability infliction, 30% more Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = 0 |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on foes (damage reciprocate to HP remaining), boost to Spark damage, BB Atk and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = +15% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 1000% additional multiplier total, 250% boost to Spark damage, 500% boost to BB Atk, 300% boost to critical damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = 0 |esitem = 覇焔剣ダンデマグス (Dandemags) |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when 覇焔剣ダンデマグス is equipped, 50% boost to Atk when BB gauge is full, boost to Atk relative to HP remaining |esnote = +0.5% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost max |evofrom = 10756 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boost to BB Atk when HP is half-full |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boost in BC efficacy |omniskill4_1_note = 15% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances HP boost effect on Leader Skill |omniskill5_1_note = +10% additional boost |omniskill5_2_sp = 50 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB Atk boost effect on SBB/UBB |omniskill5_2_note = +100% additional boost |omniskill5_3_sp = 50 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds critical damage boost effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 60 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns instead |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Evolution Materials required ** |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-| Krantz= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50757 |idalt = |no = 1388 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 6117 |atk_base = 2273 |def_base = 2259 |rec_base = 2143 |hp_lord = 7956 |atk_lord = 2816 |def_lord = 2824 |rec_lord = 2667 |hp_anima = 9073 |rec_anima = 2369 |atk_breaker = 3114 |def_breaker = 2526 |def_guardian = 3122 |rec_guardian = 2518 |def_oracle = 2675 |rec_oracle = 3114 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = 0 |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 or more elements are present, 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP for all allies, boost to BC and HC drop rate & BB gauge fills each turn |lsnote = 20% boost to BC and HC drop rate, 6 BC fill each turn |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = 0 |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & removes status ailments |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 340 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = 0 |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, adds Light and Dark elements to attack, boost BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns & considerably heals HP |sbbnote = 35% boost to BC and HC drop rate, heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = 0 |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack, boost Atk relative to Def & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 150% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = 0 |esitem = Virtuous Cape |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Virtuous Cape is equipped, chance to reduce damage taken & reduction in BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 20% chance for 20% damage reduction, 20% BB gauge reduction |evofrom = 50756 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Def when HP is more than half-full |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = 2~3 BC fill |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds Def boost relative to Rec for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds probable HP recovery from damage taken for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 20% chance to heal 20~25% of HP from damage taken |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds removal of status ailments to SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 10 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds HP healing effect to normal BB |omniskill3_4_note = Heals (2000~3000 + 11% healer's Rec) HP |omniskill3_5_sp = 50 |omniskill3_5_desc = Allows 50% damage reduction effect to last for 2 turns |omniskill3_6_sp = 50 |omniskill3_6_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns instead |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Evolution Materials required ** |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts